undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightweaver Sans
Backstory Nightweaver is a thing called a dust!ghost which means once he died and found himself in the exo zone/Au graveyard he started absorbing dust particles until he became powerful enough to actually kill his creator. Nightweaver possesses basically ghost like characteristics as he is not able to be damaged by anyone who doesn’t have inspiration. Or who isn’t reaper sans. He is still able to grab and interact with those around him though and he can change his body’s shape to the point where he could be a floating head with hands. He can’t seem to spend a lot of time outside the exo zone as observed his body slowly gets unstable.NightWeaver(Ghost!sans) is apart of the underheaven Au along with Lucia sans.He’s basically another version of a pacifist ending future sans. So yes he was very much like Undertale Sans until certain events transpired.He didn’t get to act as Lucida’s father figure for too long since she was taken away on false charges of murder. In the time they spent together while Courier was healing they didn’t speak much and Sans would often try to tell her she “should lighten up”.And her response would always be “I’ll lighten up when justice has been dealt to humans and angels alike for the hell they put us through.”As for fighting, they didn’t start seriously fighting until Lucida broke out of the royal scientists ward and went soul hunting for the 7 souls with the last fight occurring right before the apocalypse of UnderHeaven.Nightweaver after death. He possesses the power of inspiration the opposite of determination. But he possesses a negative version of it.Nega Inspiration and Inspired forms function like evolution. Characters that gain inspiration from another character (like Lucida, Courier or Nightweaver) are stuck with that inspired form forever.The only exception to this is if a character gains the power of inspiration on their own which will require one of the three listed above to teach the character about this power. nightweaver refuses to teach anyone and prefers to lend power) (courier is dead at the moment) *Lucida can teach inspiration but doesn’t like being a teacher. Inspiration is needed to survive in the baron wasteland of the Au graveyard if you do not have inspiration it will slowly kill you. Same with the Exo zone what is similar to the anti void but nightweaver and Error404 can only survive in there with there inspiration. Personality He likes to study people from afar and will act like a good guy to hide There true intentions but he isn’t exactly a bad guy all the time. He his a doctor and his facility is where he conducts his work on those unfortunate to come across him he uses medical equipment in his facility. What happens to these monsters is wildly unknown. He likes making “friends” by weaving dust particles together. Appearance his appearance is unknown it can't be described the appearance will be seen at the photo Abilities/Powers Ghostly Bones these bones are dangerous and harmful to the guardians or gods these bones looks like a neon ghostly green colored bones. Ghost Form this form helps nightweaver sans to float or fly and more. Ghostly Blasters these blasters are different and dangerous,these blasters can't be destroyed and when they shoot beams the beams are invisible and no noise. Inspiration unknown ability but designed in combat or to heal and used for acess to AU GRAVEYARD. Heal he can revive himself or anybody. Dust Absorption he is able to absorb dusts to make him very omnipotent or powerful enough to kill his creator or someone that is omnipotent or gods. Anti Void Manipulation nightweaver sans is able to create and manipulate anti voids. Goal His goal is to kill the creator. Trivia * NightWeaver Sans can't be damaged without inspiration * NightWeaver is a ghost sans or called dust ghost * Very Dangerous Sans * Rarely ever seen Gallery The god of death Sans.jpeg Image-0.jpeg Image.gif NightWeaver.jpeg NightWeaver1.jpeg NightWeaver2.jpeg Category:God Category:Ghosts Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:Skeleton Category:Male